Deer-per Loving
by Creeply
Summary: A strange spirit of the forest gives Dipper Pines unmeasurable power. What does he do with this? What anyone else would with it. Start his own harem of course! No plot just smut.


**Please read and review, this or any of my other stories. I would greatly appreciate it, this one is a little on the weird side, it is Dipper accidentally making a harem with Mabel/Pacifica/Candy and there is this entire spirit of the forest and it gets out of hand and just read it already.** **Enjoy**

It was deer mating season and a buck and doe were fucking nearby and making a lot of noise. He ignored them as best as he could, although his own virginity made it hard to. Still he pressed on. Somehow, he had to focus on his mission, girls would come later...hopefully...otherwise he would be stuck with his big breasted sister and her two incredibly hot best friends for the rest of his life...Adn Dipper had no idea how he felt about all of that.

Dipper continued to crawl through the woods, this was much easier when he was kid and only like three feet tall. But thanks to the magical and supernatural powers of puberty now his muscles were getting in the way. Don't get him wrong he loved being able to tower over most people and having biceps that would cause a bunch of frat girls to drool. Although girls still confused and scared him...

But they sure did make for hard adventuring. It was irritating that he couldn't run around the Gravity Falls woods like a little kid anymore, there was much more dropping and rolling and crawling and trying to keep from getting crushed beneath the underbrush.

But Dipper was determined to reach his destination, he had been searching for it for a round a week now but he was positive that he had actually narrowed the area down. He had been looking for it for a few weeks now. Ever since the dreams had begun. It had started small, just him walking through the woods that he had come to love to explore. And then they had become more specific, with a strange animal running through the background, and then he finally tracked it down and knew exactly where ti was.

He was hoping that it was some sort of spirit or an undiscovered telepathic cryptid hybrid. He wanted to document it in order to show the world. But first he had to reach his destination. Which was harder then he thought.

He finally stood up and looked around himself. He stretched his back and arched it getting all of the kinks out. His massive masculine muscles that belonged on a caveman slowly popped and groaned. He scratched his head and looked around. It was a large clearing, with small stone piles everywhere and a large moss covered stone in the exact center. He had never seen anything like it before. There was writing in a language that was either extinct or never existed in the first place.

He walked forward cautiously. His great uncles warnings about the forest, especially this darker side of it ran through his head over and over again. He had to be cautious, or else...well he didn't want to think about it. So he went slowly, he wanted to return to home that night after all. And get to see his sister and her friends.

Grenda had moved away a couple of years ago, somehow that meant that Pacifica Northwest got to take her place, the two girls got incredibly close, the same with Mabel's other best friend Candy Chiu. A nice girl, but very timid and odd. Dipper was glad to get out of the house, ever since those two had begun to hang out there the entire house had a strange feminine culture to it that he didn't feel very comfortable in. It smelt like perfume and boy band CDs and something always burning in the kitchen. A strange mixture of high quality manic pixie dream girl and rich girl perfume.

Not to mention their blossoming bodies seemed to take up a ton of room now int here. Mabel had...well he would need to be insane not to notice her developement. Her boobs were huge, absolutely gigantic, he had no idea how it was possible for her to not bend over with all of that weight on her back. She added letters to the alphabet to make sense of their size, her good sized hips and impressive butt made her look a little less top heavy. But if she was top heavy then Pacifica was...well she had a big butt. That was the best way to say it. And the most PC. Her butt cheeks seemed to always grind and thump together.

Dipper had found himself stuck a couple of times behind her butt as she squeezed by to get something. Or found his face stuck between Mabels boobs as she tried to reach over her mammoth sized brother.

It got even weirder with Candy she was curvy, not as insanely or impossibly stacked like his sister or Pacifica. She had a good sized portion of chest and ass, her legs were super strong and attractive and long and he found them very alluring. He would find himself checking out the three girls now and again. Of course he always called himself out and tried to stop his creepiness, but it didn't help that all three seemed to get off on it. To find it funny to catch him doing stuff like that.

So far Pacifica had not called him out for looking at her ass, Candy had actually smiled when she caught him sizing her up and down, and Mabel had actually giggled when she fell against him one night when they were getting ready for bed. He tried not to act too uncomfortable, after all they were pretty much his only friends his age ever since Wendy moved across country to try and get some sort of tech job. She said she had had enough of nature for a lifetime, he couldn't blame her.

Dipper shook his head, he had to get out of these musings and instead focus on the strange and wonderful glenn that he found himself in. He looked around for the spirit and called softly.  
"Hello? Are you here? You were in my dreams earlier. Thought that you might be important." He stepped further into the glade and felt a surge of energy go through him, and then saw blue light surround him. He looked down and around and strange light swirled around him. And a large beast appeared before him.

"Oh No." He managed to get out before the large antlered animal eased down towards him.

* * *

"Admit it you're lost." Pacifica complained as she swayed through the forest following after Mabel and Candy. Her massive ass cheeks were freezing. Her back was aching from where her towel hung on it. And her heels ached because she was wearing sandals. Candy said that she knew a short cut to a small private beach, why Pacifica had trusted the girl she had no idea, Candy was horrible at directions.

"No. We are almost there." Candy said in her typical jolting words. She squeezed between a couple of trees, or tried to. She got part way through and found her boobs got stuck, she maneuvered one and then found her bum caught her on the rough tree bark. If she could not get through then Mabel and Pacifica would definitely get caught.

"You said that an hour ago." Pacifica complained as she folded her arms underneath her breasts and pouted. This was getting out of hand, she wanted to swim and then catch a tan. But at this rate they would be walking in the woods until nightfall, it also didn't help that Candy had driven them there which meant that finding the car would be near impossible.

"Calm down Pacifica." Mabel said wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders, her boobs spilling out of her wrap top, normal bras didn't work on her so she had to improvise, and mostly knit her own.  
"Think of it as an adventure!"  
"Which worst case scenario we get lost in the woods all night." Pacifica snapped back haughtily.  
"No worst case scenario we become trapped here forever and starve." Candy said happily as she found a way around the trees. It was starting to become a clear path. She adjusted her glasses and began to lead the way. She could get them out of this, she knew it.

Pacifica sighed before she followed after her. Mabel skipping along too. Her massive breasts jiggled like sacks full of jello as they bounced up and down wildly with youth.

They stopped again. This time Candy did so purposefully. She looked at the trees, they were forming a path, physically right in front of her. She looked at Mabel and Pacifica. The three girls exchanged a look before shrugging. If anything in the woods did want to hurt them or scare them they would have to try a lot harder then just that.

"Let's keep going." Pacifica said as she pushed ahead and took long strides forward. She then paused beside a hedgerow and looked over it.  
"Wait. Dipper?" She said in confusion. Candy and Mabel were by her side in seconds and gasped. It was Dipper. Laid on the ground, his massive muscular chest exposed, his shirt torn to shreds around him.

He looked at them, his eyes glowing blue with magic.

* * *

Three bikini bound maidens appeared before him. He smiled a smile of happiness. Yes these three very sexy beasts would do well. He recalled what the spirit of the forest had told him.

"You are my chosen one. Chosen to carry on the spirit and the forest. You will create more of me, and spread my magic. Do not attempt to fight. You are already under the spell." Dipper had tried to run. He had tried with all of his might, but he couldn't move, branches wrapped around him, and then the being, a long thin hide-behind type creature with deer antlers rubbed its head to his.

"Just be warned that taking this power will have a few...side effects. I chose your body because the changes would not be as drastic." It wrapped its mind to his and shared its magic.

And Now Dipper Pines was ready to share that magic again. He raised his hand and waved it to the girls. Their arms snapped to their sides and they flew through the air to float before him. Struggling and shaking in protest. He moved to the blonde first and breathed into her face. She gasped and groaned attempting to struggle away, the black haired girl was next, he threw her glasses to the ground, she would not need them now. The large breasted one was next. Mabel was trying to say something but Dipper could only smell her.

Dipper then pulled back and the second stage of transformation began. The fur began to leak over his body, in small patches that expanded into a pelt, his clothing completely disintegrated as his muscles burnt and cracked and grew into massive sizes. He would not need clothing after this though, which was fortunate. Next came the antlers, massive ones sprouted from his head and curved upwards, sharp as knives and clear displays to his massive breeding strength. Finally his feet disappeared and became cloven. He was the new god of this forest, massive, strong, and with a cock the size of his arm. It was large and thick around as a bears wrist, the tip a strong red and the shaft covered in what looked to be living veins, his balls swelled with seed and clapped together underneath his cock.

Pacifica's eyes widened and she moaned in pleasure and pain as her entire body felt as if it were catching on fire. The burning sensation spread and then settled around her ass and thighs. She heard the groaning stretching of fabric and looked behind herself and gasped.  
"No way." Were the last cognizant sounds out of her mouth before she gasped and gagged and moaned like a deer in heat. Her breasts grew a little larger but not by much, they were still cute and perky and full, her nipples turned a dark brown and lengthened to be around the size of thumbs, blonde fur spread from her head down her back and over her stomach, her ass was bigger. Much bigger then it had been before, if you flung something at it it would begin to orbit it, it was like a miniature planet. A small tail popped out of it, white as a deers tail. She looked at it in confusion and it wiggled itself at her, causing her massive rear to ripple like water.

Mabel gasped and thrashed and screamed as her teeth straightened, her hair turned into fur and began to spread across her body as if it were an advancing lichen. She gazed down at her tits and tried not to scream as they swelled even larger. She thought that they were big before but now they resembled something out of a bad hentai! Not that she watched hentai or anything...

But her massive tits were now even bigger and threatened to...to...to...

She was leaking, she was actually lactating. She had no clue how that was possible. But it was. She was starting to leak milk everywhere. She gasped as her breasts continued to expand, her mind was gone, it had fled once this began. And the strange burning desire that built in her loins as her fur spread.

Candy looked at Pacifica and Mabel  
"Fascinating." She felt the changes coming to herself, the fur and the small ears on the top of her head...and the slightly bigger ass and tits...but since they were not her major redeeming features she wondered what would happen. And then it became clear as an extra set of breasts grew beneath the first set, and her legs got a little longer, like an Amazonian's warrior princess from the old movies that she sometimes watched, she shook her hair free from its bun and smiled widely and feral. She had no idea that changing could be so...fun...

Dipper looked at the three lovely deer women before him. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. He had never expected this. But now he was happy. He had no memories anymore of who he was before, or who they were before...but he did not care. All he cared about was them, and what his body wanted to do to them. Which was very many naughty things. He snapped his fingers and allowed them the power of flight. They hovered over him like nymphs. Dryads determined to suck out every last droplet of his precious cum.

He grinned, this would be fun. He moved faster then a speeding bullet and was besides Candy in a heart beat. She looked at him and he snapped his fingers again. She turned into a groaning mess, as did Mabel and Pacifica just from being within range of the attack. It was as if their cunts had a thousand tiny people in there kissing them in their most sacred of places, and simultaneously rubbing at their asses and the outside of their cunts and pulling affectionately at their nipples. You might think that having invisible fairies pleasuring you would be strange. Remarkably enough it was pleasurable. Candy could only pant and fling her head back, her tongue sticking out as each ragged breath caused her more and more pleasure.

Pacifica was rubbing at her slit with one hand while upside down in mid air. Her long blonde hair fell around her. She glared at Candy, the girl was getting all of this pleasure and Pacifica was left with the scraps! And even worse then that Dipper was rubbing at Candy's breasts with one of his massive garbage can lid sized hands. He smiled and winked at Pacifica as he kissed Candy hard on the lips. Candy trembled before she wrapped her small slender wraith like arms around his large masculine shoulders and arms.

Pacifica floated to Mabel and slowly and sensually made her way down the big tit wearing girls sides. She finally reached her tits and latched on like a child. The milk popped into her mouth with the force of a tidal wave, gallon after gallon began to spurt out of Mabels tits. The other breast had no one to suck on so it just began to pool below them on the forest floor where their bikini and clothing lay discarded.

Mabel gripped Pacifica's head and forced it against her. She needed to be drained! Otherwise she would pop! Pop from pleasure! Dipper smiled at his brand new lovers enjoying themselves so much.

He turned his attention to the shuddering Candy. He picked her up and calmly slid her onto his dick which caused her to climax again. She could only shudder and fling her head back in a loud mating cry, similar to that of a wild deer. Dipper climaxed soon afterwards, but it was worth it. She was tight as a vice. The little vixen was determined to get him to cum with her, so he obliged and ejaculated within her within moments. She shuddered and leaned backwards, totally spent. Dipper however was just getting started, he needed a meal and Candy had just been the main course.

He floated to where Pacifica was, her ass hanging out in the air, she was so preoccupied with not drowning and drinking all of Mabel's breast milk that it took her a few seconds before she even realized that Dippers massive cock was tearing her insides apart. She gasped and more milk splattered down her breasts and pooled in her fur, staining the blonde a dirty white. Dipper gripped her ass as it wobbled and squeezed in pleasure. Pacifica gazed over her shoulder at him and Dipper grunted at her like a bull mating with a little milk cow. Pacifica mooed her confusion and pleasure as she thrust back against him. Her breasts quivered beneath her. She had no control over her body, she just needed his burning hot cum to splash into her womb. That was the only thought on her mind as he thrust into her.

Not who she had been. Not who she was. Only that she needed his cum. She needed it now! Dipper obliged as she climaxed, he gripped her and not even thinking about how little room there was in her womb and snatch he deposited the mother of all loads deep inside of her. Pacifica gasped and actually rolled off of the Mabel and Dipper sandwich that she had been making.

Now all that left was Mabel. She spread her legs for her lover with a grin. She wanted to gaze into his eyes as he entered her. And he was happy to oblige. His massive balls were far from going down and his cock was still massive and hard. He was still full to the brim even if those three were beginning to feel the pressure of pleasuring such a large and well hung man. Mabel grinned and gasped as he kissed her roughly on the lips. She breathed through her nose as milk pooled out of her breasts like from a fountain. Dipper manhandled her massive tits, easy for him, although a lot of it spilled between his fingers. She just had such large tits!

He thrust nonchalantly, he was in no hurry. Mabel tilted herself backwards to allow better access. Finally the two climaxed, as brother and sister, as lovers, as equals. They floated downwards. The three womens eyes were wide and amazed, and Dippers glowed with lust and power. After all it was deer mating season, and this young stud of a buck was just getting started with his three new conquests. He would not be satisfied until these entire woods were filled with their offspring and he was rutting wildly with them again.

Who cares if they were his friends and sisters? Gods of the forest hold no thoughts to mortal needs and customs.

They are still out there to this day doing their mating and filling the forest with more magic. Go out and find them for yourselves.

 **Sorry if that was a little on the short side, or on the long side, just wanted to get that up and out, hopefully I am going to add a few more things soon. Sorry that this was also a little weird but the thought wouldn't leave my head. So you got it. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to read this and other stories as I would appreciate that.**

 **Sorry that this one was a little weird, I just thought...what if they were werewolves...but deer? Anyone can adopt this idea , wouldn't mind seeing more of something crazy like this in the future.**


End file.
